Rock Deck
Bouncing Rock Control Deck Rock Monsters usually have high defense and an effect to return cards back to the hand, attacking directly, then flipping back facedown. The point is to restrain the opposition using the effects and defense to support field advantage, then attacking for about 1000-2000 damage every turn. Many good cards are in Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress. There are also several Traps that destroy Face-up monsters, and many Rock monsters can flip themselves Face-down. Keep in mind the opponent will attack high Defense monsters to keep them from Flip Summoning and activating effects, so punish them with Shifting Shadows/Wandering Mummy and Canyon/Stone Statue of the Aztecs. See Stone Statue of the Aztecs (character) for some good ideas. Opponents may be intimidated from attacking, so Battle Mania can force them to do a lot of damage to themselves, particularly with cards like Canyon or Continuous Destruction Punch. Be aware of cards like Dark Armed Dragon, Card Rotator and Dark Hole. A strong frequency of these cards will result in an easy win for the opponent. Recommended Cards Monsters * Criosphinx * Dummy Golem * Golem Sentry * Grave Ohja * Great Spirit * Guardian Sphinx * Guardian Statue * Hieracosphinx * Legendary Jujitsu Master * Medusa Worm * Megarock Dragon * Morphing Jar * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Stone Statue of the Aztecs Spells * Book of Eclipse * Book of Moon * Canyon * Chorus of Sanctuary * Continuous Destruction Punch * Creature Swap * Hammer Shot * Messenger of Peace * Shield & Sword * Shifting Shadows * Stumbling * Wave-Motion Cannon (Optional) * Unity (Optional) Traps * Battle Mania * Bottomless Shifting Sand * Broken Blocker * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Cross Counter * Mind Crush * Needle Ceiling * No Entry!! * Ordeal of a Traveler * Rock Bombardment or Foolish Burial as a substitute. * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow Rock Anti-Meta (Rock Stun) Rock Anti-Meta (commonly referred to as "Rock Stun") decks use Rock-Type and other monsters that have meta-breaking effects to counter the current Metagame. With the release of Koa'ki Meiru Wall in Starstrike Blast as a TCG exclusive, this decks negation ability has become much more versatile, making it easier to negate game-breaking cards. Examples include Cold Wave, Dark Hole, Monster Reborn, or even Pot of Duality. Recommended Cards Monsters * Banisher of the Radiance * Big Piece Golem * D.D. Assailant * D.D. Warrior Lady * Doomcaliber Knight * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo * Gaia Plate the Earth Giant * Legendary Jujitsu Master * Koa'ki Meiru Guardian * Koa'ki Meiru Sandman * Koa'ki Meiru Wall * Mormolith * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Thunder King Rai-Oh Spells * Burden of the Mighty * Enemy Controller * Shrink * Smashing Ground Negão assassino Traps * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Dark Bribe * Magic Drain * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Mirror Wall * Royal Oppression * Trap Hole Aggressive Rock Bounce Deck This deck uses the bounce effect of Golem Sentry to continually return the opponent's monsters back to their hand, leaving them open to attacks by stronger rock monsters. Gigantes works well because of its high 1900 ATK and its ability to be Special Summoned also working as a possible Spell and Trap removal. Also the Effect of Mirage Dragon will help allow Direct Attacks without worrying about Traps. Giant Rat works to keep Monsters on your side of the Field. Its ability to Special Summon Golem Sentry, Criosphinx, Moai Interceptor Cannons and Neo-Spacian Grand Mole gives you great flexibility. Recommended Cards Monsters * Criosphinx * Fossil Tusker * Giant Rat * Gigantes * Golem Sentry * Guardian Sphinx * Guardian Statue * Hieracosphinx * Koa'ki Meiru Guardian * Medusa Worm * Megarock Dragon * Mirage Dragon * Moai Interceptor Cannons * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole Spells * Chorus of Sanctuary * Fissure * Hammer Shot * Swords of Revealing Light Traps * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Magic Cylinder * Ordeal of a Traveler Rock Swarm Deck This Deck utilizes the card powerful Rock beatsticks like: Koa'ki Meiru Guardian, Rockstone Warrior, Gigantes,The Rock Spirit, Power Giant and Koa'ki Meiru Sandman. One of the major differences between this Rock Deck and other Rock Decks, is that it special summons. While most Rock decks rely on flip effects to take down the opponent, this deck relies on swarming the field with huge beatsticks by removing from play other rock monsters in the graveyard. The "ace" monster of this deck is Gaia Plate the Earth Giant. Since you remove from play monsters to special summon most "ace" cards in this deck, Return from the Different Dimension, Release from Stone and D.D.R. might be very helpful. Koa'ki Meiru Boulder would also be a great addition to help you search for Koa'ki Meiru Guardian and Koa'ki Meiru Sandman. You can also use Future Fusion to dump 2 copies Goggle Golem in the graveyard. This alows easy removal material for Gaia Plate, etc. and also gives you a free 2200 attacker(Superalloy Beast Raptinus). Recommended Cards Monsters * Gaia Plate the Earth Giant * Gigantes * Goggle Golem * Koa'ki Meiru Boulder * Koa'ki Meiru Guardian * Koa'ki Meiru Sandman * Koa'ki Meiru Wall * Legendary Jujitsu Master * Morphing Jar * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Power Giant * Rockstone Warrior * The Rock Spirit Spells * Foolish Burial * Future Fusion * Solidarity Traps * Release from Stone * Return from the Different Dimension * Rock Bombardment Category:Deck Type